The present invention relates to an apparatus for laying out a pattern having of a measured size, and more particularly to a tool for layout of a rapid deployment antenna array.
Rapid deployment antenna arrays may be used in remote areas where a more permanent antenna array is not available. For example, a rapid deployment antenna array may be used for pseudo-Doppler HF direction finding by Special Forces units of the Armed Forces. For a rapid deployment antenna array to function properly, each antenna of the array must be precisely positioned with respect to the other antennas of the array. Additionally, it may be necessary to orient the entire antenna array with respect to an exterior point of reference. For example, if the antenna array is utilized as part of a direction finding system, it may be necessary to orient the array with respect to true north so that the direction finding system may function at its maximum efficiency.
Precise positioning and orientation of the antenna array may prove difficult in remote locations or under exigent circumstances where surveying equipment may be unavailable or unusable. In these situations, positioning and orientation of the antennas of the array may only be accomplished by estimation, or by laying the antennas of the array out according to a predefined pattern measured on the ground. However, a typical antenna array may occupy a substantial area so that laying out such a pattern may be difficult and time consuming.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for efficiently laying out a pattern of a measured size and orienting the pattern with respect to an exterior point of reference.